


Of Course

by brucethegirl



Series: 100 ways to say i love you [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucethegirl/pseuds/brucethegirl
Summary: Just a short proposal fic from #HQWW
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka
Series: 100 ways to say i love you [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694542
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Of Course

He asks her to marry him while she’s studying for her final design exam. They’re in his living room. She’s lying on her stomach making notes, and he’s leaning his head into the arc of her back reading the newest Detective Conan. She makes a grumbling noise and he turns to face her. There’s blue ink smudged across her eyebrow and the pen is being rolled around in her mouth like a lollypop. She’s adorable, she’s all he wants to watch for the rest of his life. They’ve said “I love you” a thousand times, but this was a moment he didn’t anticipate.

He’d always figured marriage was just a natural next step in a relationship. You date, after a while you get married, and then have kids, and repeat. It was just the natural process. But this, this was something else entirely. This was an earth shattering realization. This was his stomach dropping, and the world stopping, and every other cliche he’d ever hear about before. This was not just some next step in a normal progress of events, and he was mad as hell at everyone who let him think otherwise.

In an instant a life rolled out before him. Of the house smelling like the pork cutlet bowls her mom made, and her sticking her head out of the kitchen to welcome him home. Of them sitting exactly like this, but a small pint sized version of him, or her, or both at once tottering towards them. Of cold winter mornings under the kotatsu with his nose buried in her hair as they drank their coffee, of sticky summer afternoons with a fan blowing over them as they ate ice creams too slowly, of these and a million other moments all with matching gold bands on their fingers. Of wrinkles and tee drama and grey hairs and walkers. Of the technology around them surpassing anything they could imagine, but the two of them still side by side.

When that instant was over he felt bereft and lost for a moment. Like his mind couldn’t fathom how to achieve it. But his mouth knew what to do. And with a gulping breath that made her turn to face him, it spoke in an even tone, “marry me.”

Had he been given time to prepare, think it out, and ‘go about it the right way’ as his grandfather might have told him, he knows he would have never been so sure sounding. He would have been nervous and shaky and not at all the composed one time captain of a nationally ranked team. Or maybe he would have, and he’s just too busy over thinking after the fact- sadly some bad habits of the other rubbed off on each of them.

She stares at him and her face is blank. He’s come out of left field in more ways than one. It takes a moment for her mind to catch up, but its okay. Her mouth is already opening, working at minus tempo. “Of course.”

He doesn’t get a ring for months. When he finally does he does everything properly. He plans the speech, he waxes poetic. Describes her beauty, her kindness, her dedication and tenacity. He calls her his entire world and finally asks her the question. “Will you marry me?”

And like it was the simplest thing in the world, a natural progression really, she responds again, emphatically, “of course.”


End file.
